<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redfinch Drabble 1 by Dylkntz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997548">Redfinch Drabble 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylkntz/pseuds/Dylkntz'>Dylkntz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newsies drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Hospitals, M/M, Minor Injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:00:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylkntz/pseuds/Dylkntz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: knows your schedule from the back of their heads (and gets shocked when there is a sudden change to your routine)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newsies drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Redfinch Drabble 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Albert’s schedule was easy enough. Wake up, School, Go home, on tuesdays and thursdays he works part time at his Dad’s repair shop. It never really changed, and it was easy to memorize. Yet Albert still got shocked when Finch would remember it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—–</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albert was putting his stuff away in his locker, when suddenly someone picked him up from behind and twirled him around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placing him down, FInch smiled, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albert laughed, and slugged him on the shoulder, “Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> that idiot, I was about to punch you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Finch pretended to be hurt, “I can’t believe you, my own boyfriend </span>
  <em>
    <span>punched</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shaddup</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Albert laughed </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, I know you got work today and stuff,” Finch leaned against the locker, a blush forming on his cheeks “But I was wondering when you get off if I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>ya know </span>
  </em>
  <span>take you somewhere?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albert laughed, “Yeah baby, that would be nice, pick me up at-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>8</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Cause I know you get off at </span>
  <em>
    <span>6</span>
  </em>
  <span> so it would give you a while to get ready, and I know you have to be home by </span>
  <em>
    <span>1</span>
  </em>
  <span> so it would give us plenty of time.” Finch finished for him, giving him a sheepish smile </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know my schedule?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I mean yeah, is that weird, oh my god I creeped you out, I-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albert stopped him with a kiss, a little awkward because Finch was still leaning, “I’m not freaked out baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your not?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Albert gave him a soft smile “I’m not. I think it’s cute.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Finch’s face lit up “Okay, so um 8?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you at 8.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—–</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albert was an idiot. A full blown idiot. An idiot in the hospital to be clear. All because of a stupid dare. Race had dared Albert to jump over Jack’s car, with his bike. Albert being the idiot he was had accepted the dare, and then proceed to break his ankle in the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His dad had already laid into him about how irresponsible it was for him to do that, blah blah </span>
  <em>
    <span>blah. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So when Finch came round, he was expecting somewhat of the same lecture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Al you had me worried,” Finch said out of breath “I mean I went to school and you weren’t there today, so I thought ya know maybe he’s running late. But then you didn’t show up to second period, which I know you don’t like missing, and so I thought maybe your sick. But then Race told me what happened and-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finch, babe breathe.” Albert laughed, he felt guilty for making him worry so much, but the feeling was kinda drowned out with the pure love he felt for the guy who memorized his schedule so perfectly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m breathing, I was just worried” Finch sat down next to his bed “Ya know it’s usually me in this position.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know Mr. I will punch anyone if they even imply something bad about someone I care about.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finch laughed, “Well I love you, and it’s for your honor.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albert paused, “You love me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh yeah,” Finch’s eyes went wide “Shit was that to soon? I’m sor-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albert stopped him, grabbing his face and kissing him, “I love you too you </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Finch’s face lit up “Oh! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really</span>
  </em>
  <span>? That’s awesome!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing, Albert agreed, “Yeah, yeah it is.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>